fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter: Gabriel Luciano
The rain pour heavily upon a bloodied battle field. Many corpses littered the wasteland as scavengers feasted upon the lifeless bodies. A young boy, just in is early teens, was frantically looking for something, or someone. "Castiel! Castiel where are you! Say something please!" the boy shouted out as he checked the bodies to see if anyone of them matched the appearance of "Castiel". He heard a raspy groan coming from behind, immediately turning around. Behind him was an injured man that had blood pouring out of his wounds. The leather armor that this man wore was damaged beyond repair. "Castiel!" the boy shouted as he quickly rushed to the injured man. The poor child could barely contain his tears as the man collapsed to his kness. It was apparent that this man was going to die. "Gabriel ... I... told you to go to the mountains..." Castiel gasped, placing his bloody hand on the boy's shoulder. "I guess I can't blame you... you're my... legacy afterall..." the man could barely speak, interrupted with him coughing up blood. "Castiel... don't... don't tell me you're going to die!" Gabriel cried, trying desperately to hold up the dying Castiel. The man grabbed Gabriel's head from the back and pulled him closer. "Gabriel... why... are you crying? Didn't... I tell you... that you... were my legacy?" Castiel gasped as he let out a warm, brotherly smile. Then his arm fell to his side, limp from all life. Gabriel, now devastated beyond belief, let out a cry of anguish. ________________________________________ Gabriel woke up from his slumber, sweating profusely in the covers of his bed. The now young adult exhaled heavily before he lied back down. He looked around the area, remembering that he rented a room at a tavern. "Dang... just another dream..." he said to himself before summoning the strength to get out of his bead. Wearing nothing but his black briefs and decently built body, Gabriel walked towards the bathroom to get ready for his day. He showered his body with the warm water that poured from the shower head, applying both his shampoo and body wash. After he was finished, Gabriel dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist as he proceeded towards the kitchen area of his room. He grabbed some slices of seven-grain bread and placed them in the toaster. He then took out the butter and jelly for which he will apply to give it flavor. Gabriel heard a knock come from his door. He placed the toppings down as he made way towards the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a maid, whom was small in stature, but had aged gracefully. "Oh! You're still here are you? Should I come back another time?" the maid said, intending to perform her housekeeping services. Gabriel snuck a peek at the alarm clock, surprised at the time. "Oh snap! I'm going to be late!" the mage shouted as he rushed over to get himself dressed. The noise of things falling and crashing did not seem to amuse the maid. He looked back at the maid, smiling sheepishly. "I'll be out in just a moment! Please bear with me." ______________________________________ Category:GZero945 "I told ya we shoulda hired some thugs! We're wastin time!" "And I told you that this guy's good! If we hired thugs then we might as well be dead. You of all people should know how dangerous Walachia roads are." Two individuals stood near a general goods store, looking at what appeared to be trade goods. it was apparent that an argument was going on. One was a grizzled, burly man with a tan complexion. He was holding on to a large double-barreled shotgun that looked like it was meant for hunting. The other was a small, frail old man who seemed to wear clothes of a peasant. "Well if that boy's ass doesn't show up, I'm leavin!" the grizzled man said as he lit himself a cigar to smoke on. The old man sighed as he shook his head. Then they heard footsteps heading to their direction at a quickened pace. The old man turned back to his colleague with a sly grin on his face. "Well it looks like he's arrived!" the old man said as he turned back to greet the person. Gabriel had finally made it to his destination, granted, he was out of breath. "Sorry... I'm late..." the young mage panted as he looked back at the two men. "You're him right? Gabrielle Luckano?" the old man questioned with joy and glee. "Gabriel Luciano you mean? Yeah! I'm him! So that means you must be the merchant who's looking for a guard." Gabriel responded with a respectful, but slightly annoyed tone. "Yes I am! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Humble Earl. The tough guy over there is Locke. He's a native here and a renowned werewolf hunter." the merchant introduced. Locke looked at Gabriel and grunted before putting out his cigar. "Now that we're all here, let's head out. We need to head to Walden's Homestead. I heard there's going to be a celebration somewhere." "Didn't they have a good harvest recently?" Gabriel asked, curious on what the reason was for heading there. "You are correct my friend! With a good harvest usually comes with a celebration. A celebration also means business!" Earl exclaimed as he rubbed his palms at the thought of money. Gabriel looked at Locke, whom responded with another grunt. Earl then snapped back into reality and untied his mule. "Now no more questions! Let's get ready to go!" ______________Category:Fairy Tail: BBC Season 1